


Late Night Romance

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland has company during a sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Summer ’07  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Argilla/Roland – Oral sex – Flirting.

Roland hated sleepless nights. They were long, lonely, dark—especially underground—and bad memories came out in full force even if he tried to drown them as best as he could. That was why he was both surprised and rather happy to see that he was not alone in the improvised war room, even if the company was much different from his usual. “Hey,” he called out as he walked to Argilla. He tipped his box of crackers toward her. “Want some?”

Argilla started a bit, then looked at him in the yellow light of the Mad Mart’s sign across the street. Her hair, undone, was curling all around her bare shoulders. “What is it?” she asked as she looked down at the box, then carefully extracted a round cracker from it.

“A snack. Try it.”

She looked at him again, then carefully took a small bite and chewed carefully. “Hm… not bad…” she finally said as she nodded before taking another, bigger bite. The cracker crumbled from the bite, and crumbs rained down on her chest and between her breasts. “Sh… oot,” she swore softly trying to sweep them off.

Without thinking, Roland reached out and flicked a few crumbs off her chest, nearly touching her Atma. It immediately glowed pink as Argilla pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes, and Roland realised that maybe he had been hanging around with only men for a bit too long. “I… sorry, didn’t mean to…”

She waved dismissively, but turned her back to him to dig the crumbs out of her cleavage.

 _Way to go, Roland!_ “I… I’m getting a drink, want one?” He fidgeted a bit.

Argilla made a slight face as she remembered the liquid that had set her throat on fire earlier. “No thanks.”

Roland cringed and walked to his liquor cabinet, then left the room entirely. He came back a minute or so later with two glasses in hands and offered one to Argilla. “Here.”

“I said I didn’t want a drink.”

“It’s just water. Take it,” he said, handing her the glass.

She took it and put it on the windowsill.

Roland took a sip from his own glass. Oh yeah, things here were going as great as the rest of his life. “So… couldn’t sleep either?”

She shook her head.

“Yeah… me neither. It’s hard, y’know, the virus thing…” He looked at his left hand. Sometimes he felt the thing’s toothy grin was mocking him. “I feel like it’s poking me in the head, all the time… keeps me awake at night, y’know? It’s like having a spoiled brat in residence up there, kicking and screaming, and I can’t even tell it to go to its room … and it keeps whining about the food, y’know? It’s never good enough and … God what the Hell am I saying, of course you know.”

Trying to hold back a faint smile, Argilla picked up the glass and pressed it to her lips. “Yes. It’s hard…” It was hard in the Junkyard, and just when she had thought that finally, they could have reached Nirvana, she woke here, where it was twice as hard. In the Junkyard, people were cruel, but everyone was equal, everyone was a monster, and they had Sera to help. Here, they had lost Sera, and they were the only monsters. The Lokapalas’ disdain was palpable in the air wherever they went.

“Look, I’m sorry, Argilla. Usually I don’t start rambling like that before my fifth glass at least I swear.”

She let out a soft chuckle. “Really. Then, what are you going to do after this glass? Ramble on twice as much?”

Roland stirred the glass in his hand. “I might do something really daring, and really stupid,” he said, emboldened by her reaction.

Raising a scarred eyebrow, she looked at him in amused defiance. “Oh? Such as?”

Roland downed his glass and blurted out “Such as telling you you’re pretty.” He forced himself to hold her gaze, even if it was damn hard and he felt she could crush him beneath her thumb if she wanted to. Man these things were much easier to say when pissed drunk. They also sounded less lame.

But Argilla was no ordinary woman, and she hadn’t heard lame pickups three thousand times before, so she actually looked flattered. “How was that stupid?”

That actually took Roland aback. “Well, I… I didn’t know how you’d take it… that’s all… but I find you… beautiful.” And she was, strong and feminine, with her lovely curves, her long hair and her pale skin, unmarked by any moles or birth marks, a strange, computer-generated skin, but their was beauty in this oddity. Even her scar he found pretty. It made her only more… normal.

She smiled. “Thanks,” she said before taking a sip of water. “You’re not so bad yourself… when you try.”

Trying to hide his giddy grin as much as he could, with little success, Roland decided to push his luck a little further. “Am I trying now?”

Argilla finally turned her head to look at him fully, eyes glittering with amusement and… something else, something warm that could be, Roland hoped, affection. “You’re trying a lot.”

Encouraged even more by her positive reaction, Roland stepped closer and leaned in until he could press his lips gently against hers. She pulled back immediately, and Roland froze, fearing he had gone too far, but a second later she was the one who put her soft lips to his. Maybe she had thought he’d bite. Nonetheless, she continued to kiss him, and Roland followed, wrapping an arm around her waist. When they finally parted, he tentatively lay a gentle hand on her breast. “It’s not gonna bite me, is it?” he asked with a small grin.

Argilla reached up and carefully pulled Roland’s glasses off his face. “If you don’t bite, I don’t bite,” she said before kissing his upper lip.

After silently thanking God for this turn of events, Roland moved her away from the window so she could lean against the wall. No need to give his men a show. He then kissed her again, before dipping his head down and kissing her Atma reverently, brushing his tongue against it and making her shiver. It tasted no different from the skin around it, which tasted no different than a normal human woman’s, but he felt a surge of heat and a small prickling as it glowed softly. It almost looked… pleased. He chuckled briefly as he continued to kiss and caress her breasts, nearly purring when Argilla combed her fingers through his short hair.

Quickly he unzipped her bustier—he didn’t know how to undo the fastenings and he was too horny to try—and opened it so he could push down the fabric covering her chest. He cupped one of her round breasts and suckled on the erect nipple eagerly. It made Argilla moan again, and she untucked his shirt to slip her hands under it and cling to his back.

Growling softly, he let himself fall down to his knees, caressing Argilla’s sides and hips on the way down. She unhooked her bustier from her skirt, too fast for Roland to understand how, and let it fall to the ground as Roland blindly reached under her skirt. He had already pulled her thong down when her tentative hand on his head made him freeze. In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t thought about it, but… did she actually know what he was doing? Did she know anything at all about sex, for that matter? Was she just going along because she didn’t know what else to do?

Argilla’s soft voice halted his train of thoughts. “Huh… why’d you stop?” And she sounded concerned, too.

Roland looked up at her, still kneeling in front of her with her hand on his head. “Huh… I… do you… know about this?”

“About… what?” When Roland lightly touched her crotch, it seemed to click. “Oh, sex… yeah, I… I’ve done it before…”

Roland was relieved.

“Just… not with a guy.”

Eyes going wide, Roland couldn’t stop the flashes of lesbian porno assaulting his mind, which didn’t help the straining erection in his pants go down. “OH. I… see…” Okay… did that mean she didn’t like men? But she did accept his flirting and kisses… But…

Finally, Argilla cleared her throat. “So… were you going to do something?”

Roland blinked, then snorted. “Yeah… sorry.”

She chuckled as Roland pulled down her shorts. “Seems you’re just like Gale. You think too much.”

Deciding to let the comparison drop, because he sure as hell didn’t think he was anything like Gale, thank you, Roland moved in under Argilla’s skirt, between her legs that she spread for him. He had barely touched her clit with his lips when she shouted and jumped away. “What???”

“Nothing…” she said, moving back into place. “I just expected your fingers.”

Roland caressed her thigh gently, then leaned in again so she could feel his breath against her hair. “This is better than fingers, you’ll see…” He gently blew on her crotch, then spread her lips and began licking her, gently. He was a little cramped and there wasn’t much space to work in, but he could feel himself growing even harder at the thought of doing this here in the war room, against the wall, hidden under her clothes. Her fingers curled into his hair and the fabric of her dress as he licked and kissed her, his tongue venturing farther as he gripped her thighs. She felt heavenly, she tasted divine, and when heard his name spilling breathlessly from her lips, Roland couldn’t help thinking that when this painful war was over, he wouldn’t mind doing this every day, for a very long time.

_BANG!_

Roland nearly flew out from under Argilla’s skirt and up on his feet, heart beating fast, all senses on edge and the beast ready to enact a hostile takeover of his body.

“ROLAND!!! Get the f— hell out of there and go to bed!” Adil’s voice boomed from the other side of the door, before he angrily and noisily walked away.

It took a few long moments before Roland’s heart finally decided to stop slamming against his rib cage. Licking his lips, he turned to Argilla, who was still standing against the wall, cheeks flushed dark, her black bustier hastily pulled up and her arms still wrapped around her breasts to cover them. He let out a little embarrassed cough, certain that he must have looked at least as dishelved as she, and cocked his head toward the door. “Good thing I locked it, huh?”

She let out a soft chuckle. “You always lock your men out when you drink? Afraid they’ll steal your bottles?”

Roland shrugged. “He has the key anyway. If I’m not gone in ten minutes he’ll come back with it.” He paused, then scratched his hairy chin. “Do you… want to continue this elsewhere? I have a comfy bed.”

“Comfy, huh?” she repeated, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, if it’s comfy, I guess…” she bent down to pick up her discarded underwear and armour “… I can accept the offer.” She quickly arranged her clothes so she’d be decent again, then smiled at him. “Lead the way.”

Roland grinned wider than he’d allowed himself to tonight as they left the war room together.


End file.
